


Zpoždění (AU)

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afghanistan, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Date, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Loki as a Soldier, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Když Rhodey vytáhne Tonyho na slepé rande, zatímco je jeho přítel na misi v Afghánistánu, nečeká, že tam potká svého přítele.





	Zpoždění (AU)

Anthony Edward Stark opravdu neměl ani to nejmenší ponětí, jak se do tohohle mohl nechat uvrtat. Už léta nebyl proutník a svého přítele by nikdy, opravdu nikdy, nepodvedl, protože Loki byl muž, jehož miloval celým svým srdcem.

Co na tom, že se už přes čtyři měsíce neozval z Afghánistánu, kde společně se svým bratrem Thorem a jejich bojovou jednotkou pod záštitou americké vlády plnili své poslání špionů a agentů a mohli tak kdykoli zemřít, to, že neposlal ani jednu zprávu nebo dopis, přece nic neznamenalo.

Odmítal si připustit jakoukoli jinou možnost než tu, že jejich mise je tak tajná, že by se jakýmkoli možným kontaktem mohli prozradit. Kdyby se ztratili nebo zemřeli v akci, rodinní příslušníci by o tom byli informováni.

Nebo tak jim to alespoň řekli lidé tam na vyšších místech, když Lokiho s Thorem povolali do válečné zóny.

Jeho přátelé z Tonyho vyšilování pomalu sami šíleli a on sám se ještě divil, jak to, že jeho nejlepší přítel, James „Rhodey“ Rhodes, ho ještě neposlal s těmi všemi svými nářky k vodě.

Zejména když se na něj rozkřikl, když Rhodey navrhl, aby omezil čas strávený ve své malé soukromé dílně a vyšel si někam ven („Ne, Tony, to, že chodíš z práce a do práce, se nepočítá.“), přesněji řečeno s někým na schůzku. Měl za to, že zrovna Rhodey ví, že Lokiho, svého přítele, by Tony nikdy nepodvedl. 

„Já vím, já vím,“ zvedal ruce v obraně, snaže se dát Tonymu najevo, že o jeho citech nepochybuje. „Ale to, že tvůj přítel… neodpovídá, neznamená, že se nezkusíš stýkat s novými lidmi. Kdy to bylo naposledy, co jsi viděl někoho jiného než jen mě?“

Po tomhle prohlášení Tony sklapl podpatky a lehce provinile sklopil pohled k zemi, protože už si nepamatoval, kdy by prostě vyrazil mezi lidi pro navázání nových vztahů. Neměl to zapotřebí.

„A protože vím, že ty možná souhlasíš, ale bez popostrčení bys nic neudělal… už jsem ti domluvil schůzku.“

Střelil k němu pohledem, oči rozšířené zděšením. Rhodey se na něj jen zazubil a přátelsky ho poplácal po rameni: „Žádné vykrucování, Tony. Máš to ve středu o půl šesté, restaurace _Titan_.“

Takže takhle se stalo, že on, šťastně zadaný muž, právě vcházel do zmiňované restaurace, kde ho čekala nejspíš nejdivnější verze rande naslepo, jelikož on partnera ani partnerku prostě nehledal. Už měl jednoho doma (v Afghánistánu), děkuji pěkně.

_Titan_ by se dala řadit jako jedna z restaurací střední třídy. Nic přehnaně luxusního, ale taky žádné minutky. Ceny jen o kousek výš než běžně, nic, co by se svým platem vysokoškolského učitele neutáhl.

Stůl byl zarezervovaný na jeho jméno, jelikož mu Rhodey nedodal žádné podrobnější informace, s kým se má sakra setkat. Žádné jméno, žádné pohlaví, _nic_.

Nervózně si uhladil lem tmavě rudé košile a prsty poklepával po žlutém prostírání stolu. Nohy měl u kotníků překřížené a těkal pohledem sem a tam, dokud nezastavil u své sklenice s vodou.

S povzdychem vytáhl mobil, aby zkontroloval čas. 17:37. Pro změnu byl na schůzku s někým neznámým čas a tentokrát to byl on, kdo měl čekat. Najel na kontakty a zobrazil konverzaci s Rhodeym. Krátký pohled okolo mu potvrdil, že nikdo nemíří k jeho stolu, takže se dal do psaní zprávy.

_Tony: Vina padá na tebe, brácho. Nebudu čekat dýl než dalších pět minut. Pak to balím. _

Obrátil mobil obrazovkou dolů a položil ho na své stehno, ale zároveň ho dvěma prsty jistil, aby nesklouzl. Smetl z černých kalhot neviditelné smítko, když přístroj zavibroval novou zprávou.

_Rhodey: Ještě vydrž, ano? Slibuju, kdyby to nestálo za to, netlačil bych tě do toho. Bude se ti to líbit._

_Tony: Nehodlám s nikým spát, jestli narážíš na tohle._

_Rhodey: Já VÍM. Ale mít známosti neškodí._

_Tony: …_

Zabral se do textování natolik, že si neuvědomil, že někdo usedl naproti němu, dokud neuslyšel pobavené odkašlání. Lehce sebou trhl, zamykaje mobil a schovávaje ho do kapsy, načež zdvihl pohled k osobě, s níž se měl setkat. „Budu upřímný, nechtěl jsem tady být, takže pozdní…“

Zasekl se v půlce věty, když se jeho čokoládově hnědé oči setkaly se známými zářivými zelenými, v nichž se jako obvykle zračila jiskřička neposednosti. Dlouhé havraní vlasy byly ostříhány nakrátko, ale svůj lesk neztratily. Byl to nezvyklý pohled, ale Tony nemohl říct, že by se mu nelíbil, to rozhodně ne. Oděn byl podobně, akorát místo rudé košile nepřekvapivě zvolil zelenou. 

„Odpusť mi to zpoždění, Anthony,“ zavrněl Loki ledabyle, jako kdyby se nechumelilo, užívaje jeho celé jméno, jímž jej oslovoval jen a pouze on – byla to zkrátka jejich věc. „Vím, že nemáš rád čekání, ale doufám, že to úplně nepokazí první dojem.“

Druhou polovinu věty už víceméně nevnímal, protože se vymrštil ze židle, málem shodil skleničku s vodou ze stolu, a v další vteřině už Lokimu, který se mezitím stačil postavit, obmotával ruce okolo krku, aby si ho tak mohl snáz přitáhnout k sobě a políbit.

Nevšímal si pohledů ostatních hostů restaurace, namísto toho vložil do polibku všechno, co měl. Veškerou lásku, jíž cítil k muži, jehož přes rok neviděl.

Ucítil, jak Loki jednu svou ruku obmotal kolem jeho těla, přitahuje jej co nejblíž, a druhou položil na jeho líčko, když s vervou tonoucího se člověka opětoval polibek. Přejel mu jazykem po rtech, a když je Tony bez váhání pootevřel, zapojily se do polibku i jazyky.

Netušil, kolik vteřin, minut, hodin uběhlo, než se kvůli nedostatku vzduchu oddělili, ale když se tak stalo, Loki opřel své čelo o Tonyho. Oba dýchali rychle, mělce, srdce jim v hrudích bila jako splašené stádo koní.

„Ahoj,“ vydechl Loki.

Tony se zachechtal a na vteřinu spojil jejich rty v krátký polibek. „Ahoj.“

„Doufám, že takhle jsi nevítal každého, s kým jsi šel na rande naslepo, zatímco jsem byl pryč,“ zazubil se na něj.

„Já? Nikdy,“ uculil se nazpět, pak ale zvážněl. „Vážně, Loki. Slibuju.“

„Já vím,“ ujistil ho, zatímco je navedl zpět ke stolu, a oba se opět spořádaně usadili. „Rhodey mě držel v obraze.“

S jeho slovy mu v mysli něco secvaklo. Pootevřel ústa, zorničky se mu rozšířily. „Rhodey to věděl! Co? Jak? Kdy? A vůbec, proč ses neozýval čtyři měsíce?“

Úsměv mu trochu povadl, když zavrtěl hlavou a chytil jeho ruce do svých. „Za to se omlouvám, vážně. Ale věci byly trošičku… tíživější, než jsme si mysleli. A když jsem měl možnost kontaktu, věděl jsem, že se vrátím domů, takže jsem chtěl, aby to pro tebe bylo překvapení.“

Nespokojeně zafuněl, ale nemohl říct, že by svého přítele nechápal. „Budu si s Rhodeym muset promluvit,“ zamrmlal. „I když, už tak mu dalo dost práce mě sem vůbec dostat.“

Loki se zasmál. „I o tom vím. A jsem rád, že mi to vyšlo, i když by si jeden myslel, že génius jako ty takovou léčku prokoukne hned,“ popíchl ho hravě.

Vyplázl na něj jazyk a následně si olízl rty. „Takže… jak dlouho budeš doma?“

„To je další věc, o které jsem chtěl mluvit.“ Loki se posunul na židli, úsměv se mu opět rozšířil a oči mu zářily vzrušením. „Skončil jsem to. Seženu si práci tady, v New Yorku, abych mohl být s tebou. Ostatně, armáda vždycky byla více pro mého bratra než mě. Já do ní vstoupil kvůli našemu otcovi a pak už tam nějak zůstal, ale teď mám důvod skončit. Chci být s tebou. Napořád.“

Tony hraně zalapal po dechu. „Loki Ódinsone, žádáte mě o ruku?“

Jiskřička neposednosti v jeho očích jako by se zamihotala, když lišácky naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Možná,“ usoudil pobaveně. „A možná si taky budeš muset na opravdovou žádost počkat. Teď mi jen stačí odpověď na jednoduchou otázku: Povečeříš se svým přítelem?“

„Ano. Ale mám jednu podmínku.“ Zamával mu prstem před obličejem, aby zdůraznil důležitost následujících slov. „V naší posteli zůstaneme i celý zítřek.“

Loki se k němu naklonil. „Platí,“ odsouhlasil, než ho znova políbil.

_Nakonec_, pomyslel si Tony, _proč by rande naslepo měla vycházet jen pro nezadané páry_? 


End file.
